


Cooking it Up

by spikesgirl58



Category: Man from Uncle - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 21:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikesgirl58/pseuds/spikesgirl58
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At home after a long week, Napoleon and Illya spend some time in the kitchen.  Written for MFUWSS Easter Egg challenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cooking it Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Duckyslady](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Duckyslady).



“Napoleon?  Are you here?”

Napoleon looked up from chopping the onion, glanced at the clock, and smiled.  Illya was, as usual right on time.  “Kitchen,” he shouted back.  A minute later, Illya appeared, carrying two brown paper sacks.  “I asked you to pick up pasta and some wine.”

Illya plopped the bags down. “Well, I figured we needed bread and I wanted a salad.  What can I do?”

“Stir the sausage for me.”  Napoleon had already sliced the sausage links and they were sizzling in the pan.  “How was your meeting?”

“Too long, too dry, and much too wordy.  The problem with some people is they don’t know when to stop talking.  Yours?” 

“Had the same people in my meeting, although the new code book looks interesting.”

“Thanks,” Illya said grinning.  He’d helped develop the new code.  “This is brown.  What next?”

“Take it out and let me put this stuff in.”  Illya used the slotted spoon to remove the meat and stood back while Napoleon dumped in the green and red peppers, zucchini, onion, garlic, red pepper flakes, thyme, pepper, and salt.  “Now we let this cook down.”

Illya took a head of lettuce from its wrapper and found salad plates.  “What do you think of the 5-X3T’s chance of getting off the drawing board?  This year?”

“Next to none if Waverly has his way.  It’s top-heavy and prone to overheating.”  Napoleon turned on the water for the pasta and opened the box.  “ _Pennette Rigate._   Good choice.”

“It holds more sauce.  It’s always about the sauce.”

“Speaking of such… wine?”

Illya paused and wiped his hands on the dish towel.  “I got a chardonnay.”

“Excellent.”

Napoleon stirred the vegetables again and then added some wine to deglaze the pan.  Once it reduced by half, he returned the sausage to the pan and added two cups of chicken broth.  Lowering the heat, he covered the pan and turned his attention to locating two wine glasses.

Illya was finishing the salads as he returned and took the glass Napoleon offered him. 

“To surviving Friday afternoon meetings.”

“Isn’t that the truth?”  Napoleon sipped the wine, nodded, and turned back to the pasta, adding it to salted and rapidly boiling water.  He stirred both it and the bubbling sauce.  “Is it likely that Van Horn is going to…?”

“No.  Sadly, I think his Section Two days are over.”

“Just goes to show you can never tell.  You think you have forever and then nothing.”  Napoleon carefully emptied the sausage and vegetable mixture into a bowl and topped it with grated parmesan cheese while Illya drained the pasta and put it in a bowl.  They carried everything to the table and Napoleon paused to turn on radio.  The Chairman of the Board was crooning and Napoleon again held up his glass.  “To making it one more day.”

“No, to friendship and nights like this.”  Illya held his up.  “It’s moments like this that makes moments like this afternoon bearable.”

“Amen to that, my friend.  Salute!”


End file.
